The Lumina Crystal
by T-Ry1
Summary: Ayiana has been depressed. A visit with a fortune teller lands her in Middle Earth making the decision of her life. Does love conquer all? Chapter two up! PLEEZ R&R Thanx. Keep it Deep
1. What the hell?

Aiyana sat outside taking feeling the cool breeze rush by her. It was quiet out, too quiet. She walked home; it had been another night resulting in a broken curfew. Her father was going to chew her out. God forbid that she was an eighteen year old and went out to party; it was more than just partying though. Her mother had died last month and since she passed she didn't know who she was anymore. She walked down Main Street and most of the shops were closed except for one. It was one of those novelty stores. She was suddenly plagued by intrigue. She walked in to find it littered with magic kits, books, and all kinds of other fun junk. "Hello!" Someone called. It was a woman. She walked in from the back with a smile. She was tall, with blonde hair and intense blue eyes "Wow I usually don't receive visitors this late. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Just looking." Aiyana replied.  
  
"Something troubles you. I can sense it."  
  
"How did you."  
  
"I'm kind of a visionary you might say. Freaky family trait." She replied.  
  
"Umm yea." Aiyana replied.  
  
"So what's bothering you?" The woman asked.  
  
'Things are just a mess right now. You ever have one of those days where you just want to get away and start over?"  
  
"All the time." She woman replied. "Who doesn't?"  
  
"What do you do here?' Aiyana asked feeling awkward about having a personal conversation with a woman she didn't even know.  
  
"Just about anything. I sell a lot of crap but I make most of my money in fortune telling and spiritual healing."  
  
"I don't think you can help me then." Aiyana forced a smile.  
  
"Don't be too sure about that." She replied going to the back and coming back a few minutes later with a yellowish crystal. It was actually very beautiful. "Here take this, put it on before you go to bed tonight and it should give you what your looking for."  
  
"What?" Aiyana asked.  
  
"Just trust me, it will help you. It's a cleansing crystal. It might just give you the answers you seek."  
  
"Umm, thank you." Aiyana replied some what awkwardly. She reached into her pocket for money.  
  
"Don't worry about it, you seem like you need it more than anybody that might come in here with boyfriend trouble or whatever."  
  
"What's your name?" Aiyana questioned before turning to leave.  
  
"Lumina. Like I said freaky family thing."  
  
"Will I should be getting home, but thank you for the crystal."  
  
"No problem."  
  
After getting home and being yelled at for a half hour. Aiyana took a shower and placed the crystal around her neck. She fell into a deep sleep. She woke up to a warm breeze. She opened her eyes and found she was lying in a comfortable bed overlooking what looked like heaven. It was bright, and beautiful. She got up out of bed and walked over to the balcony. "What the hell happened to me?' She asked out loud.  
  
"I would inquire the same question." Someone said behind her.  
  
She jumped and turned around. "Who are you?' she asked.  
  
"I am sorry; I am Elrond, Lord of Rivendell."  
  
"Rivendell?" She asked confused. She rubbed her head feeling a headache coming on.  
  
"Yes, may I ask how you came to be sleeping in the woods?"  
  
"I don't know." She replied suddenly feeling confused. "I don't know how I got here."  
  
"You don't remember?" He asked.  
  
"I was home and a woman gave me this crystal." She started to explain looking down to make sure the crystal was still around her neck. "And I went to bed and woke up here."  
  
Elrond seemed to think about this for a second before he spoke again. "What is your name child?' Elrond asked.  
  
"I am Aiyana." She replied.  
  
"Though your circumstances are odd you may stay here as long as you wish." He replied. "I will help you in any way I can."  
  
"Thank you." She replied. She noticed that her clothes were different. Her pajamas were replaced by a pale blue dress that flowed around her feet.  
  
"If you would please follow me, you must be hungry."  
  
She realized that she was starving. She followed him admiring her surroundings as she walked. They entered a big dining hall and she ate to her hearts content.  
  
Later she decided to walk through the gardens, she wondered what had brought her here. She fingered the crystal around her neck knowing that it had something to do with it.  
  
She wondered about a lot of things as she proceeded to trip on her dress and fall to the ground. Someone came over to help her up. He was tall and dark.  
  
"Thank you." She said quickly.  
  
"Your welcome." He replied. "I am Aragorn."  
  
"Aiyana." She replied.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you." He said taking notice of her knee which was bleeding. "We should go back to the main hall to fix that." He helped her walk back letting her take his arm for support. She still had some wondering to do indeed.  
  
A/N: Ok this first Chap sux the big one it's my first attempt at anything Lord of the Rings. Please read and review. I'm open to suggestions since I don't have any idea about what should happen. Happy Reading. ~ Keep it Deep 


	2. In the Woods

Disclaimer: I own Aiyana and other non LOTR character that may appear.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Ouch!" She replied as Aragorn looked on while a servant cleaned her bleeding knee.  
  
He stifled a smile. Just then Lord Elrond came into the room. "Excuse me but I have just been informed that the Lady Galariel wished to speak with our mysterious human visitor." Aiyana looked up unsure about how to react. She was now confused. Elrond spoke to Aragorn. "She tells me that this is no conscience, You will escort her to Lorien. Prince Legolas will go with you.  
  
Aragorn smiled. "Good it has been long since I have seen him."  
  
"This is not pleasure; I would request that you remember that this is a matter of the most urgent importance." Elromd Spoke.  
  
"I understand." Aragorn replied.  
  
~*~  
  
Aiyana sat in her room sometime later. She looked out over Rivendell, night had fallen over the land and the moon light shone down illuminating everything around her. It was late and yet she couldn't sleep. She decided to get fresh air. She walked into the garden once more the moon light was strong, stronger than anything she'd ever seen back home. She suddenly felt homesick. She sang a song quietly to herself.  
  
"That is very beautiful." Someone said behind her. She turned suddenly. It definitely an elf, he was Tall, blonde with piercing blue eyes. "I am sorry if I've frightened you. I am Legolas."  
  
"Oh, so you are the elf that is going to be coming with me and Aragorn to Lorien?" She replied with a small smile.  
  
"Yes." He replied "but I'm afraid that I must tell you that Aragorn will not be coming with us. He received a message from Gandalf and had to leave tonight. He will meet us in Lorien."  
  
"Oh." I replied.  
  
"Do not worry; I assure you that I am not ill company." He smiled.  
  
"I am sure that you're not." She smiled in return.  
  
"It is late m'lady, you should be resting for the journey tomorrow."  
  
"I will, good night Legolas." She replied walking away from him.  
  
"Good night." He replied in return.  
  
~*~  
  
She woke up and found that she had to hastily pack supplies and leave. She met Legolas at the gates to Rivendell. Elrond approached her; he gave her an elven cloak an put a hand on her shoulder. "Do not be afraid child. You will be safe."  
  
"Thank you." She replied before turning to Legolas who was waiting for her.  
  
She followed him. She watched him from behind, noting the gracefulness in his steps. He was quiet and it was eerie. She watcher her steps making sure not to trip over roots and vines. She wondered if it was smart to make the journey wearing her elven dress. It was going to be a long hard journey or so she's been warned. She found herself getting tired, they had been walking for several hours and she was sure that they'd covered at leaset a few miles. She was relieved when he stopped to make camp.  
  
"You have been very quiet." He stated as he began to look to start a small fire.  
  
"And so have you." She commented.  
  
"I am sorry." He replied.  
  
"You have nothing to apologize for. It's me. I was wrapped in my own thoughts." She explained.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" He asked.  
  
"My home, my family." She replied quietly.  
  
"and what of them?' he asked.  
  
"I was wondering if I will ever see them again." She replied letting sorrow creep into her voice. He sensed it.  
  
"What was your home like?"  
  
"It is so different from this. Everything here seems to be like a dream, not real. My home is full of buildings that seem to reach the sky, and we have machines that help us do so many things." She laughed thinking that she must sound crazy.  
  
"And your family?" Legolas suddenly regretted asking. Her smile fall and she looked even sadder.  
  
"Umm." She hesitated. "My father treats me like a child and my mother died only a few months ago." She replied in short not looking at him.  
  
"I am sorry for your loss." Legolas replied putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She wiped a stray tear from her eyes. She hated crying and refused to look at him.  
  
He went back to fixing a fire trying to giver her the privacy that she silently requested. 


End file.
